


Our Script

by emo_ayakashi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cunnilingus, F/M, I think?, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, also zen gives great aftercare you cant convince me otherwise, explicit depictions of script rehearsal, hi hi i dont know how to tag smut, ok im sorry im bad at tagging bye, probably?, slight mentions of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/pseuds/emo_ayakashi
Summary: Zen finally got the part he's been waiting for! And you two celebrate... With dinner!But things get heated during script rehearsal if you know what I mean ;)[Commissioned by my good buddy pal Kim. ILY Kim... :^)c MC is her custom MC, Lucerna, but this is still written in second person POV for good viewing pleasure!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy I haven't written smut in years... and I sure as HELL haven't published it before. I hope it's at least acceptable for all u Zen fuckers out there T_T also I'm sorry that the summary isn't that tantalizing I've never been good at them. Even during the summary units in elementary school I would get low grades so pls be kind  
> So here y'all go, and Kim, u better enjoy this or im kicking ur entire ass.  
> [ALTERNATE TITLE: damn boy look what that mouth can do]

At last, the day has come. The day you and Zen have been waiting for for two months.

You got the call that Zen had been chosen to act as a leading role in a highly anticipated high budget movie, and neither of you could be happier.

Ever since his TV show took off, he’s been getting a lot of attention from the media - both good and bad - so you knew it was bound to happen sometime. But neither of you expected him to get the role on the first audition!

After a very excited discussion on the phone with Zen’s newly appointed agent and a relay of the news to you, you’re both jumping and cheering in celebration.

“Oh Zen! Babe, I knew you could do it!”

“Lucerna!” He grabs a hold of you mid-jump and squeezes you tight in a warm hug. “Thank you so much for believing in me and supporting me through this, and always being there as my muse.” He plants quick kisses all over your face and neck

The pecks coupled with his words cause you to blush lightly. “Zen… that’s so sweet but so cheesy.”

“What can I say, I can’t help it when I’m around you.” He chuckles when you hide your face to hide your blushing and severe cringing. He scoops you up in your moment of unawareness, exclaiming, “I feel like we should celebrate!” He looks at you. “How should we celebrate, darling?”

“Let’s go to dinner! Hm, how about that place where we had our first real date?” You hang onto his neck, eyes pleading him to say yes- as if he would _ever_ say no to you.

“Dinner, what a wonderful idea! Though, I was thinking of something… different…” He averts his gaze.

“Different? Like what?”

“Um, like, you know…”

“What?”

He turns back to look at you and he’s blushing… a lot. Your face is scrunched in a look of worry and confusion… until you _finally_ understand what he means.

Then you’re falling out of his arms and onto your face, screaming internally.

“Lucerna!” He helps you up and holds your face gently to inspect it. “Are you okay?! I’m so sorry, I didn’t hold onto you tight enough and you got h-”

You start giggling, interrupting him mid-apology. “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. We were both flustered, don’t worry, I’m fine.”

He sighs in relief, small smile on his lips. “So, how about that dinner?”

 

<timeskip; length:=”approx. 1 week”>lol BD</timeskip>

 

A few days after the first call (and several excited chats with the RFA congratulating Zen on his success) Zen received his script(s) and has been practicing non-stop since. The first rehearsal isn’t even for a month since they don’t have all of the major cast sorted out yet. But, being the workaholic he is, he will still nail his lines and prove outstanding to the director.

You watch contently as he takes on a completely new persona; an ametuer poet travelling with a young couple to find a better life outside of their home town, who eventually finds the love of his life only to have her betray them. The couple are the main protagonists of the movie, as you found out, but Zen still plays a vital role as the moral support and essential leader of the group up until the end. It's a wonder how he isn't considered the main protagonist.

He reads his set of lines with a certain confident humility, a quality you're sure no other actor could create. “‘It's, uh, it's not much, but poetry is all I have to express my love for you. Hye, please indulge me a little while longer.’” He furrows his brow as he reads on in the script, then reaches for a pen and scribbles some things down. “Ah, that's better. Lucerna, do you want to help me with this scene?” He holds his hand out to you in an offer to help you off the couch.

“Sure! What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to stand in front of me and act like all your attention is on me, hanging onto every word that I say.”

“As if I wasn't doing that already,” you chuckle.

He gives you a bright smile and a small laugh. “You're so cute…” he clears his throats and enters Acting Mode™, looking down at the script to memorize the first few lines before gazing directly in your eyes.

“‘ _Love, a fickle emotion_

_Ever changing, ebbing, flowing as the vast ocean_

_Yet always discernable to those who wish it_.’”

He steps closer, decreasing the space between you two little by little.

“‘ _Devotion, passion, jealousy, desire,_

_This is love in purest form_

_Working it's way to the spire_

_Crawling up, a little worm_

_Working it's way to something…’”_

You two are almost pressed up against each other, as he looks up from the paper to your eyes yet again, emotion lighting up the red in his irises.

“‘ _...something… more…”_

There is complete silence as he takes a pause.

“‘ _Love… is the most complicated thing…_ ’”

His voice is nothing more than a whisper.

“‘ _But I wouldn't give it up for anything._

 _I wouldn't give you up for anything, Lucerna._ ’”

Zen leans close and kisses you tenderly, warmth seeping from his lips to yours. He pulls back, both of you unable to open your eyes for a moment.

He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, that last part wasn’t in the script…”

You pull him down for another quick kiss. “I think it should be in the script. Or in our script at least.”

He stares at you, face flushing exponentially more than before, then covers his mouth while looking away. “God, you’re so cute…”

Giggling, you pull his hand away and delicately hold his face. He turns back to you with an expression that borders unreadable as you move to meet his lips again. The kiss turns from light and chaste to deep and heated in a matter of seconds, script abandoned and line practice all but forgotten. His hands are tangled in your hair, pulling you deeper into him as he sloppily shoves his tongue into your mouth.

Ah, that’s what that face was.

_Lust._

He backs you up against the wall and allows his hands to roam freely over your body, sure that you won’t fall from his grasp. His mouth moves to his neck and collar area, and suddenly you’re _really_ thankful that you’re only wearing a light tank top right now. One of your hands drifts up to hold the back of his head while the other wraps around his shoulder, a soft whimper escaping you when he gets to the sensitive area on the crook of your neck.

He pauses and straightens to get a good view of your face. He’s panting quite a bit and looking right into your eyes.

He does this every time. After your first time sleeping together (and his constant questioning of how okay you are with him doing this) he always makes sure that this is what you want. This look is his way of asking consent, and you had to admit that it was sweet but also that it’s _really fucking hot_ , how he looks like he could come apart at any moment but is restraining himself _just for you_.

You don’t say anything. Instead you grab his wrist and _literally tug him into the bedroom_ and pray that that gets your point across.

His shirt is gone as soon as you let him go and he’s pressing you to the bed and oh look your shirt’s gone too and his mouth is all over you and _yeah you think he got the message._

Zen’s eyes are locked onto yours while his hands travel up your sides and around your back to unhook and remove your bra. You shudder when it comes off, partially from the chill of being entirely topless, but also due to the _sheer intensity_ of his gaze on your body.

The Beast was _hungry_ and you could tell it was taking him all he had to not just _eat you up_ right there.

“Hyun…?” You reach up to caress his cheek gently, hoping to end the odd staring contest going on with him and your breasts. His eyes flutter shut and he holds onto your hand, kissing your wrist in a gentlemanly fashion.

Yeah, like he’s gonna be a gentleman when he’s pounding you into the mattress.

Your breath hitches and you know you need his mouth somewhere, anywhere more stimulating than your wrist at that moment. Luckily, your prayers seem to be answered! He dives down and kisses down your chest and stomach, lingering in some places where you know he’s going to leave marks. You can’t help some of the mewls that leave your throat, this is exactly what you wanted after all.

You two begin to grind into each other, wishing for release but not wanting any of this to end. It’s quite a predicament.

By the time you notice your lack of friction, Zen’s mouth has trailed down to the top of your waistband and his hands are fumbling with the button of your pants. He can’t seem to get them off fast enough for his own liking, but he does get it and soon enough you’re entirely naked, flushed, and laid out just for him.

His head dips between your legs, hands gripped on your thighs to keep them open as he gets to work with his tongue. Those mewls from before turn into loud moans as he alternates between thrusting his tongue and rubbing your clit. Add in his own occasional moans and you’re already close to coming- and he’s barely even started. His name stumbles out of your mouth and you feel his movements stutter. He looks right up at you, pupils blown wide, hair disheveled... _hot damn does he look good right now_. He continues moving against you, loving watching you squirm because of his actions. You grab and tug at his hair as he presses harder in you, moans of pleasure increasing in volume as the warmth in your abdomen grows.

“H-Hyun… I’m gonna c-!” You cut yourself off with a gasp as he lifts himself off of you, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

“Sorry,” he breathes out, “I want to be a little selfish right now… will you come with me?” He throws you a deceptively sweet smile and you practically turn to putty on the spot.

“Fuck- yes, please babe.” His tongue felt great, but still nothing feels quite as good as his cock driving deep into you, and you couldn’t wait for that to come.

And neither could he apparently. He was shedding his pants and underwear on a moment’s notice, then pulling out a condom from the bedside table and rolling it on himself and making sure its secure. He lines himself up with your entrance and looks into your eyes. “Are you ready?” You nod fervently and he slowly pushes into you, trying his best not to hurt you in his heat.

You moan his name as he moves at a languid pace, completely losing your grip on anything that isn’t your pleasure. He gives you a sloppy kiss on your lips before moving down to pepper the rest of you with them. His thrusting picks up speed quickly, the intensity and force sliding you against the sheet

s and causing the backboard of the bed to hit the wall repeatedly. He grabs your hips to keep you in place when you try to match his rhythm and you scream in the absolute pleasure of it.

There are definitely going to be marks and you _love_ that fact. 

The heat in your abdomen is growing again, you're getting close to your end. And by the way he's losing his rhythm, you can tell he's close too. 

“Lucerna, I… I don’t think I can hold on much longer…”

“Neither can I-!” You inhale sharply as he hits your G-spot. “Y-Yeah! Right there…!” For the first time you’re aware of just how loud you two are and for a moment you pray that the neighbors don’t notice what’s going on, but that’s short-lived as you reach your climax. To hell with the neighbors, you scream out Hyun’s name with the waves of your orgasm hitting you. This sets him over the edge and he’s coming too, growling and riding out both of your orgasms. 

He gets off of you, pulls the condom off and tosses it in the garbage can, and returns to your side on the bed, wiping a couple strands of hair away from your face. 

“Sorry,” he laughs, “I guess we got a little caught up in the moment.”

“I don’t mind, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy it,” you hum in response. You pull him in for a tender yet quick kiss. “Let’s shower up, and then we can cuddle until dinnertime, okay?”

“God… What did I do to deserve you, Lucerna?” He laughs boisterously and lifts you up to carry you into the bathroom where you two proceed to have a very, very nice shower ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ZEN: my gf is a chicken nugget  
> Jaehee: explain  
> ZEN: tender
> 
> SAFE SEX IS IMPORTANT KIDDOS!!!! Even our own horny boy Zen knows how important it is. USE PROTECTION WHEN U CAN  
> This has been ur daily smut PSA


End file.
